


Two Estranged Angels and The Winchesters

by TimeToTravel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff and Crack, Gen, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Mild Gore, My First AO3 Post, Some Plot, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeToTravel/pseuds/TimeToTravel
Summary: This is an AU set in the canon world. Gabriel and Castiel have been booted out of heaven and are working as detectives at the LAPD, when they are forced to work with two FBI agents on a recent murder spree.When the Winchesters get a call from Bobby to investigate two detectives at the LAPD, suspected to be demons, they reluctantly agree to work the case.What first was a simple case turns into a huge misunderstanding, which leads to home and family.Excerpt:Across the room, two men in black suits caught sight of the arriving members. Approaching the two, they flashed their badges adorned with FBI written in big, blue letters.The “shorter” one spoke first. (Castiel put shorter in air quotes since they were boTh GIANTS at above 6 feet each) “Special Agent Anderson,” he introduces. “And this is my partner, Special Agent Johnson.” The person in question was taller than, well, anyone Castiel knew, with brown hair reaching just above his shoulders and an eye color that Castiel could not pinpoint, like a mix between brown, green, and amber. The other agent-Anderson-focused his unfairly emerald green eyes on Castiel and Gabriel.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel & Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. A Case

It was a relatively ordinary day, the wind blowing, the birds chirping, the heat of Southern California warming the pavement, the occasional homicide. Well, normal for one Gabriel and Castiel Novak, that’s for sure, but then again, that tends to come with the whole “detective” thing. 

“The blood splattered around the head suggests blunt force trauma of some sort,” Castiel muttered, pointing to the various gashes deforming the skull. “The hasty attempt at hiding the body seems to lead to the assailant leaving in a hurry.” 

He looks up to find his partner sucking on a lollipop. With a quick sigh, Castiel coughs to grab his brother’s attention. Looking up, Gabriel removes the candy from his mouth. “Yeah, yeah Cassie, I’ll go check for any DNA, lil bro.” With that, he stuck candy back in his mouth and searched the room for more evidence. 

With Gabriel absent, Castiel tilted his head towards the mutilated body once more, the 7th that week. There was something odd. Something Castiel couldn’t figure out. The gashes seemed obvious enough, all signs pointing towards a murder, but there was something off. Shaking his head, Castiel focused on the evidence at hand, lifting prints and plucking hair to place in resealable evidence bags. 

After the customary analysis, Castiel went to examine the body once more, but was interrupted by Gabriel. “C’mon, we gotta get back to the department.” And so, the young, yet quite old, siblings headed back to their place of work, evidence bags piled high in their hands. 

The ride back to the LAPD was a quite short one, though the minutes dragged on. Castiel couldn’t seem to forget the body lying on the floor with pools of blood staining the floor around it. Something about the case had felt unnatural in a way it hadn’t for years. Before he could reason a conclusion, a hand shook him to reality. “Helloooo, Cassie, you in there? We gots to get going.”  
Shakily, he got out of the car as Gabe swung an arm around his shoulders, a concerned look on his face. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine, Gabriel. I do not see why I should be concerning you.” He tilted his head in confusion, squinting his too-blue-to-be-normal eyes. Gabe doesn’t say anything, continuing to walk towards the PD. 

Windows and doors made of glass lined the building, the sharp edges giving it a modern look. The doors opened with a flourish, greeting the two siblings with crowds bustling about. Across the room, two men in black suits caught sight of the arriving members. Approaching the two, they flashed their badges adorned with FBI written in big, blue letters. 

The “shorter” one spoke first. (Castiel put shorter in air quotes since they were boTh GIANTS at above 6 feet each) “Special Agent Anderson,” he introduces. “And this is my partner, Special Agent Johnson.” The person in question was taller than, well, anyone Castiel knew, with brown hair reaching just above his shoulders and an eye color that Castiel could not pinpoint, like a mix between brown, green, and amber. The other agent-Anderson-focused his unfairly emerald green eyes on Castiel and Gabriel. 

The tall one continued speaking. “We were wondering if we could accompany you guys in the investigation.” His eyebrows furrowed and lips shaped in a light pout. 

Castiel, for one, did not like the fact that the FBI had decided to stick their necks in one of his cases when there were many others they could have helped with. “This is a local murder. There seems to be nothing worth noting the government, so I don’t understand why you might partake in this investigation.” 

Agent Anderson let out a quick sigh. “Look, Detective,” he squinted at the badge, “Novak, we’re just here to do our jobs, so I’d suggest you let us.” 

“And I suggest that you let me do mine.”

Gabriel leaned against the banister, half heartedly stating, “Now, Now, Cassie, play nice.”

Before Anderson could say anything else, Agent Johnson interrupted. “If you would like to speak to our supervisor, we could give you his cell.” 

“No need, Sheriff Mills already cleared them.” 

Castiel turned to face Gabriel. He shrugged. “What? You and I both know that they wouldn’t be allowed here unless they were cleared.” 

With a sigh, Castiel spoke. “Fine.”

And so that’s how Castiel and Gabriel ended up giving the agents a run down of the murder of Amanda Hampton. 

~*^*~

When Dean got a call from Bobby, he had assumed the case would be relatively straightforward, the usual monster terrorizing the residents. What he hadn’t expected was to get stuck with 2 suspicious detectives. One, a lollipop sucking chaos bringer, and the other, a guy with a vendetta against the FBI. Great. Just the Winchester luck. He left to pack their few belongings as the door to the crappy motel room creaked, revealing Sam Winchester, holding a bag of food and two beers. 

“Morning, Sammy. We got ourselves a case.”

~*^*~

“Flickering lights, traces of sulfur, this sounds like a demon case.” 

Dean gave a quick nod. The two were sat at a wooden desk in the back corner of the motel, poring over the stacks of newspapers piled high. 

“And Bobby’s sure these detectives are behind this?”

“Affirmative, chick from the LAPD gave him a call about the supernatural activity surrounding the two fellas,” he took a sip of beer. “So let’s gank these sons of bitches and get the hell outta dodge.” 

~*^*~

The drive to LA wasn’t bad, the silence filled by classic rock and Sam’s constant insistence on checking the case out thoroughly instead of jumping the shark. Sam won eventually, of course, nobody could resist those puppy eyes, though Dean said it was because of his incessant chattering. 

The clearing was a lot easier due to the fact that Sheriff Mills had been the one to call Bobby. Apparently they had history. 

About half an hour later, two detectives walked into the building, evidence bags on hand. Dean motioned at Sam to walk over with him as they flashed their fake badges. The two men were of relatively average height, the shorter one with mousy brown hair a little shorter than Sam’s and eyes the color of sunshine and whiskey. The taller one, holy shit he was handsome, had the dark hair and blue eyes thing going, although the blue wasn’t a normal blue. It leaned towards the petals of a water hyacinth. 

During the customary introductions, his-Novak’s- eyes narrowed at them. Great. Then the little shit decides that he doesn’t want to cooperate. Sure they weren’t really FBI, but he didn’t know that! The behavior was oddly suspicious, and Dean was now regretting agreeing to Sam’s terms.

Finally, the other detective, Gabriel, made him chill and agree to the case. This was gonna be one hell of a ride.


	2. Brothers and Bitch Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean are both untrusting of each other and the Winchesters do some snooping. Gabs and Sam are completely done with their brothers. 
> 
> Excerpt:
> 
> Turning, he gave Dean a look that roughly translated to, shit, this is a demon deal, what should we do with those bozos? At least that’s what Dean got from that exchange. In return, Dean sent him a, We’ll interrogate them later. 
> 
> The other pieces of evidence lined up with the demon deal, and it seemed as though the detectives were the biggest culprit with their odd behavior and their not so subtle glances at both Sam and Dean. Granted, most of the stares were coming from Castiel, who was a whole other can of worms. Friggin Castiel Novak and his blacklight eyes and sex hair and that ador-infuriating head tilt and squinty eyes he made when he was confused and that stupid stupid trench coat.

“I don’t trust them, Sammy.”

“You don’t trust anybody, Dean,” Sam said whilst he removed his shoes. They had arrived at the motel an hour back, awaiting a call from the LAPD to get back onto the case.

“Yeah,” Dean replied incredulously, “But they were acting suspicious, especially that Castiel guy. You don’t just trust untrustworthy people.”

Sam sent him his Bitch Face™. 

“What?! It’s not like imma gank em in their sleep.”

The Bitch Face™ intensified. 

~*^*~

The Winchesters arrived on scene in the murder house at quater to 5 in a 1967 Chevy Impala, i.e. Dean’s baby. The house had a midwestern feel to it, uncommon among the heavily modern homes in the area. Getting out of the car, they strolled into the house to find the detective waiting for them, Gabriel still sucking on candy and Castiel squinting his midnight ocean eyes at them. 

“That cannot be regulation,” Sam said, pointing towards the lolli in Gabe’s mouth. 

Castiel is the first to respond. “I keep telling him that, but he doesn’t seem to listen.”

“Loosen up, Mr FBI agent! Helloo, detective,” he motioned to his face. “I’ve been a part of this rodeo a lot longer than you have, I assure you.” 

Dean could not help but feel like they were hiding something. The two barely looked over the age of 30, how old could they possibly be? The fact of the matter still remained that the detectives were, in fact, the monsters in question. Pushing those thoughts aside, Dean motioned for the Detectives Novak to lead the way. They led the two fakeBI to the living room sectioned with yellow tape. The body of Amanda Hapton lay on the ground, head bashed in and animal like scratches patterning the floor. Sam was examining another corner, spotting a yellow powder. 

Turning, he gave Dean a look that roughly translated to, shit, this is a demon deal, what should we do with those bozos? At least that’s what Dean got from that exchange. In return, Dean sent him a, We’ll interrogate them later. 

The other pieces of evidence lined up with the demon deal, and it seemed as though the detectives were the biggest culprit with their odd behavior and their not so subtle glances at both Sam and Dean. Granted, most of the stares were coming from Castiel, who was a whole other can of worms. Friggin Castiel Novak and his blacklight eyes and sex hair and that ador-infuriating head tilt and squinty eyes he made when he was confused and that stupid, stupid trench coat. 

Dean shook his head. He couldn’t be worried about Castiel at the moment instead focus on how to gank the two. 

~*^*~

“Dean, you’ve actually lost it now. These guys don’t seem like demons.” The brothers Winchester were outside the Novaks’ office. A plaque indicated their names in bronze gold letters. 

“Neither did Azazel, or Meg, or any other demon case we’ve worked. Anyway, listen.”

~*^*~

“Gabriel, I do not trust them.” The man in question was leaning against his desk, biting into a Snickers bar. 

“C’mon Cassie, they’re not that bad. Lighten up” 

“I cannot afford to do that, Gabriel, and you are aware of this as well,” Castiel paced the floors. “The Winchesters are here. Do you realize what they’ll do to me if I don’t tell the head office? You’re high enough on the chain that they won’t bother you, but a supernatural warrior such as myself would be just as good as those lowly scum.” He pointed south, gesturing towards hell. 

~*^*~

“See, I told you they were demons!”

“Shut up.”

~*^*~

Gabriel’s face softened. The candy forgotten in his hand. “It’s okay, Castiel. I’ll protect you, little brother.” He stretched. “God, I’m getting old.” 

“We’re nearly the same age,” Castiel’s voice lifts at the edges. 

“Key word, nearly. Now let’s check these Winchesters out. If they truly are as rebellious as they seem, we should probably team up rather than smite them.”

The two archaic detectives moved towards the doors. 

~*^*~

Now, the Winchesters snooping outside had not heard the previous additions to the conversation and had instead opted to argue about what to do with them. 

“Dean, they did nothing wrong.”

In return, Dean shot his brother an incredulous look. “They're monsters, we’re Winchesters,” Dean flailed his arms. “You know what Winchesters do to monsters? We gank ‘em.” 

“That should be your family motto.” Gabriel was leaning against the wall, gnawing at his half eaten Snickers. 

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. “What’s a motto?”

Gabriel let out a sly smirk and opened his mouth before being interrupted by Dean. “No. No Lion King until someone explains what in 7 hells is going on around here!”

Castiel, blunt as ever, spoke. “I am angel of the lord.”

Gabriel let out a whistle in acknowledgement. “Wow, Cassie. 3 millenia and you still don’t realize the importance of tact.”

At this point, Dean was sending Sam an IToldYaSo, a customary greeting for all siblings before registering what Cas had just said. 

His jaw dropped in shock, although, when he looked over, Sam was quiet. 

“How are you not freaking out right now?!”

“Well, it makes sense, doesn’t it? Why do you think Castiel would lie to you about it?”

“Sorry to break it to you, Dean-o, but I gotta agree with Sammich on this one,” Gabriel took another bite from the Snickers. 

“Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one... at some point... ever?”

“Yeah. You just did, Dean,” Gabriel gave him a wave. “Honestly, I’m surprised you didn’t figure it out before. Castiel. Gabriel. Aren’t you supposed to be smart?” 

Dean flailed his arms. “You, you stop talking. That's a whole ‘nother headache to worry about.”

At that point, Sam felt it necessary to interrupt. “Okay, look. I know you're not all choirboy about this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof.” He gestured towards Castiel, head tilted as ever, and Gabriel with his finger guns. 

“You got it, Sammy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter


	3. Plot? You Have Officially Been Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angels and Winchesters do some investigation and talk subtext
> 
> Excerpt:
> 
> “C’mon, don’t act like you two dingoes haven’t been eyeing each other since you met. Not to mention The Winchester Gospel. Dear dad, did you like him! Totally a Dean girl!” He turned to face the Winchesters. “And to answer your question, Cassie got booted outta bible camp 3 millenia ago. Me? I’m on the run. Got sick of the pointless family drama. A ‘let’s nuke a city’ here and a ‘let’s jump start the apocalypse’ there get’s a bit boring, but you know all about dysfunctional families, don’t you, Dean-o?”
> 
> Dean gaped at the two celestial beings, rapidly pointing towards himself and Cas. “We-We’re not. There’s nothing going on between me and the angel.”

“So, if y’all are really… angels,” Dean hesitated before saying the last word, placing himself on Cas’ desk. “Where have you been? Now I’m not saying that you should care about us, but what about the crap fest going on here? People are dying and you two have been chilling in paradise.” 

Castiel leaned towards Gabe. “Michael was right, this one is quite righteous. A beautiful soul as well. I can see why he is the chosen vessel.” 

“Right up your alley too, Cassie,” 

Castiel did the infamous head tilt once more. “I don’t understand.” 

“C’mon, don’t act like you two dingoes haven’t been eyeing each other since you met. Not to mention The Winchester Gospel. Dear dad, did you like him! Totally a Dean girl!” He turned to face the Winchesters. “And to answer your question, Cassie got booted outta bible camp 3 millenia ago. Me? I’m on the run. Got sick of the pointless family drama. A ‘let’s nuke a city’ here and a ‘let’s jump start the apocalypse’ there get’s a bit boring, but you know all about dysfunctional families, don’t you, Dean-o?”

Dean gaped at the two celestial beings, rapidly pointing towards himself and Cas. “We-We’re not. There’s nothing going on between me and the angel.”

“Subtext, Dean-o. Remember, I’m the one who had to sit through years of mutual pining the first time this happened.”

“The first time?” Dean said, just as Castiel said. “You must be mistaken, there was no love connection.”

“Some random alternate universe that got turned into a tv show, and you know as well as me that you were smitten with the ‘Righteous Man’,” he brushed the topic aside. 

Insert Head Tilt™. “I do not recall this information.”

Gabriel brushed it aside with a quick, “Archangel perks.” He moved on. “So, anyways, you two, bozos wanna help with the case? We do still have a job, you know?”

Sam, who had remained on the sidelines for most of the conversation, a smile brightening his face, finally spoke. “Aren’t you two angel? Shouldn’t you have solved the case by this point?” The two in question gave him a simultaneous Head Tilt™. Sam let out a sigh. “The sulfur? Flickering lights? The obvious hellhound scratches found at the crime scene? A demon deal has taken place in this town.” 

Gabriel shrugs. “I’m not surprised. It’s LA, people are making deals left and right, just look at Snooki, 10 years and snap, she’s possessed by a crossroads demon. In fact, I’m pretty sure that’s why we moved here, eh, Cassie?” 

“That would be correct, although I am unsure as to how we missed this information. That does explain my bewilderment.”

Sam leaned forward, pointing as he spoke. “Okay, Dean, you and Castiel go back on location and see if anything can explain why all powerful beings couldn’t figure out it was a demon case, Gabriel and I will try to find anything that tells us what we’re up against.” 

“We will?” Gabriel asks.

Sam turns to face him. “Yes. We will.”

~*^*~

The drive in the Impala was silent aside from the classic rock blasting from the radio. Dean looked over at the constantly confused angel staring at the speaker. 

“You can change the music if you want, Cas.” 

He turned to face Dean, a small smile on his face. “You called me Cas.” 

“Yeah,” Dean turned to look at the celestial being. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“No, I quite like it.” He turned back to face forward. The car was filled with a comfortable silence. “And to answer your question, Dean Winchester, no I would not like to change the music, I quite like Led Zeppelin. Besides, I realize how picky you are with the music. ‘Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole’?” he recited, 

Dean cleared his throat, eyes facing the road. “Dude, you memorize everyone’s life story?”

Cas’ smile broadens. “No, I do not. The Winchester Gospel allowed me to glean into your lives before the passing of events.”

Dean shoots him an incredulous stare. “The Wi-You know what? I don’t wanna know.”

The rest of the ride continued in silence, Led Zeppelin’s Stairway to Heaven playing in the background, as it slowly shifted to AC/DC’s Highway to Hell. 

~*^*~

“Great job, Sammy, putting those two knuckleheads on a case together.”

Feigning innocence, Sam responded with a quick, “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about,” hiding a smile. 

“Don’t kid, Sam, I think I remember the biggest Destiel shipper.” 

“Anyway, you gonna help me find and exorcise a demon?”

“Aww, Sammy. I can do a lot worse than just exorcise a demon.”

~*^*~

When Cas and Dean arrived on scene, they expected to find a lot of things. What they hadn’t expected was a shit ton of hex bags warding against angels. 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean muttered, removing another bag from the house’s foundation, each one revealing a little more of the true crime scene to Castiel. He kneeled down to touch the deep gashes embedded into the floor of the room. His face gave away his emotions, showing the sorrow lining his violet blue eyes. 

Dean turned to look at him. “I would think it would get easier as time goes on.”

Cas turned to face him. “Contrary to popular belief, seeing dead never gets easier. Each soul weighs on me, although that may just be the human influence speaking.” 

Dean doesn’t say anything to that sentiment, instead settling for a nod, verdigris eyes filled with understanding. Leaning against the only wall not covered in blood, he gave Sammy a quick call.

~*^*~

As Sam and Gabriel had finally stumbled upon something promising, a man gaining a large sum of money 10 years ago who had spoken to a ‘black haired bombshell’ that night, Sam’s cell rung. Dean’s name flashed on screen as Sam picked up the call. 

“You got anything?” he spoke into the device. A few nods and ‘uh huh’s later, Sam hung up. 

“Soooo?”

“Get this, Dean and Cas are headed back so we can regroup and call this demon. Apparently, this particular one used to be a witch. Used a bunch of hex bags to hide the hellhound scratches from angels, so they must have known you guys were in LA.”

“And?”

“And we gank this son of a bitch and hull our asses out of town.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. A Road Trip and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A archangel scares the hell out of a crossroads demon, the detective angels quit, a road trip occurs, and Bobby is not amused. 
> 
> Excerpt:
> 
> Gabriel turned to face him. “Excuse you, I’m older than this planet, Sammich. Show me some respect!”
> 
> Dean hid a smile behind the steering wheel, enjoying the constant bickering in the background. Something like family. A very dysfunctional one, consisting of a guy who dropped out of Stanford, a high school dropout with two dollars to his name, an angel, and a candy loving archangel. Team Free Will. (Dean had no idea where that came from, but it fits).

So, that’s how the vessels of Michael and Lucifer, respectively (though they didn’t know it yet) ended up at a crossroads, summoning a demon, along with two angels, both of whom refused to associate with heaven. Just the Winchester luck, although, at least this time, they got a couple friends out of it. 

Sam finished the box with an image of him, and buried the box in the fresh dirt. Out of thin air, a quite gorgeous lady in a black cocktail dress appeared. Let’s just say, Black Haired Bombshell was an accurate description.

“I didn’t believe it when I heard the news,” she looked around. “And no devil’s traps this time. You boys are losing your touch.” She glanced over at Cas and Gabe standing by the boys. “I see you brought friends along this time. I really thought you were smarter than this.” 

“Think again, cupcake,” Gabriel stated, popping an M&M in his mouth.

“Aww, that’s cute. What are you gonna do? Offer me enough candy to give me diabetes?” She gave the ensemble a sour smile. 

Castiel’s eyes flashed dangerously. “You abominations, believing you actually have power.”

“Friggin ghosts with egos,” Dean muttered. Clearing his throat, he raised his volume. “We wanna make a deal, Hollywood reject. You break the deals you made with anybody you made in town, and we let you live.”

“And what makes you think I’ll agree to that? I may have once been human, but my intelligence is not as low as you monkey brains. What can you and your boy band of angst do for me besides presenting a sob story? ”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, sweetheart,” Gabriel spoke the lighthearted phrase with enough impact that people within a 50 mile radius could feel the raw power. “Believe it or not, you’re dealing with the Archangel freaking Gabriel.” (GO peeps, what’s up). The lightbulbs of the nearby warehouse shattered, as electricity crackled around Gabriel’s, hilariously, tiny stature. Shadows of two massive wings unfurled, combating the glow emanating from the estranged angel. 

The demon cowered in fear as the glow began to disappear. With a quick, “Fine,” and a snap of her fingers, she said. “It’s done, I won’t take any more souls, just, please don’t smite me.” And with that, she was gone. 

Gabriel looked back at the shell shocked Winchesters. “Anyway, what’s next?” 

Dean snapped out of the haze first, glancing at Cas’ concerned look directed towards him. “Well, we kicked ass. You angels up for a road trip?”

~*^*~

“We would like to resign, Sheriff Mills.”

“Yeah, that’s right, we quit!” Gabriel threw their badges on the desk and storming dramatically out of the room. 

Muttering a quick, “Sorry,” Castiel followed his brother towards the ‘67 Chevrolet Impala. 

~*^*~

“Move over, Cassie.”

“It is not my fault you had to pack a bag of candy.”

“Hey, don’t insult my candy!”

Sam turned back to face the celestial beings. “Now, kids, play nice.”

Gabriel turned to face him. “Excuse you, I’m older than this planet, Sammich. Show me some respect!”

Dean hid a smile behind the steering wheel, enjoying the constant bickering in the background. Something like family. A very dysfunctional one, consisting of a guy who dropped out of Stanford, a high school dropout with two dollars to his name, an angel, and a candy loving archangel. Team Free Will. (Dean had no idea where that came from, but it fits). 

~*^*~

“You boys what?!” 

“You see, Bobby,” Dean said, desperately trying to avoid getting yelled at. “We picked up some angels in LA.” Gabe and Cas gave him an awkward wave, well Cas did, Gabe’s could only be described as overly enthusiastic. 

“And you neglected to mention this until now.” The Winchesters gave him a small nod. “Idjits.” Bobby placed a hand over his mouth barely hiding a smile of amusement. “Anyway, you boys want dinner, I made burgers, enough for the angels as well” 

Dean sent Cas an excited look. “Bobby’s burgers are the best.”

Cas sent him a rare smile. “I don’t doubt it.” 

The 4 went into the kitchen to Gabriel’s terrible attempt at singing Can you Feel the Love Tonight with Sam as backup vocals. A sharp thud could be heard as Cas slapped the back of Gabe’s head. Ah, yes, this was family. Home sweet home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it! I hope you enjoyed this rollercoaster of nonsense fluff and my best attempt at humor! Bye, lovely humans (at least I believe you guys to be human)!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first completed fanfic and it is a rollercoaster from start to finish. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
